Coffee
by rainy streetlights
Summary: Death is cold, and cruel, and steals the person you thought you'd have forever. And the worst part is that death is forever, and life isn't.


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

_0_

Louis's hair is blonde. You like to run your fingers through it, and when you were younger, you wished your hair was like his.

You don't wish that anymore, though.

_0_

You don't want to be like him. Not like him, who picks up a new girl every month, but drops them like toys, with nothing more than a Band-Aid for a broken heart.

Doesn't he know that it takes more than that for broken things to be fixed?

The again, maybe you don't know either, because when David dumps you, you want one of Louis Band-Aids.

But all he gives you is place to cry, a sleeping pill, and a cup of coffee.

_0_

When you wake up in the morning, he's lying next to you. His blond hair is spread across the pillow, and you let your fingers brush through it. Your hair is auburn, and your face is plain, and forgettable.

Somehow, you still manage to be unforgettable to him. Maybe it's the way your eyes spark, or your lips move when you speak, or the way that you are probably the only person who pays attention in History of Magic.

But _Lucy_, and he's _Louis. _And everyone knows, Louis plays, and Lucy loses. Louis is a breaker, and Lucy is a breakee.

Breakees and breakers can't belong to each other. Because as much as they try, breakers will always break things, and breakees will always break.

Sometimes, you want to be more than a breakee. Sometimes, you want to feel the power of knowing you broke someone else.

But you just can't. You just don't have it in you, I guess. Lucy Weasley, broken so many times that it's like she's held together with duct tape, isn't strong enough to break a heart.

It fits, doesn't it?

_0_

Another reason you can't be together. Didn't I mention you're cousins?

_1.0_

A small brown owl flies into your window. It raps against the glass a few times before you open the window. You glance over a Louis, but he's still asleep.

You let him sleep, and take the note from the owl.

_Lucy Weasley_

_Please come to St. Mungos immediately._

Louis wakes up as you step into your boots. In response to his raised eyebrows, you throw the note to him as you throw open the door, and hurry out into the busy morning.

_1.1_

You didn't know that wizards could catch muggle diseases. Or that there were no remedies for pancreatic cancer.

You also didn't know that your mother was going to die before you turned eighteen.

_1.2_

"I love you Lucy. Don't you ever forget that."

Your mother has auburn hair too, and you think that maybe, it isn't forgettable.

"I love you too, mum."

_1.3_

You didn't know she would die quite so quickly. Maybe the signs had been there longer than you'd noticed.

_1.4_

She's dressed in black dress robes, and her hair is pinned up, and when they pitch the first shovelful of dirt onto the grave, you break down and cry.

Death is cold, and cruel, and steals the person you thought you'd have forever. And the worst part is that death is forever, and life isn't.

_1.5_

You never would have guessed that the breaker wanted to become a healer someday.

He wipes your tears, and gives you more coffee, and when all else fails, he kisses you.

It tastes of desperation and secrecy and coffee with too much sugar.

_it's- ripping-you-at-the-seams, turning you into a broken Lucy doll, pulling off all the tape and band-aids that you've sloppily tried to use to fix yourself, and revealing that you're nothing more than a bundle of broken pieces pinned back together, and now he's throwing away the tape and you're fallin t_

But it's okay. You love him.

Because you want to be with him, and he wants to be with you, and it's the classic forbidden lover's story. He's Romeo, and you're Juliet.

Except, Romeo and Juliet both ended up dead, so maybe you don't want to be like them.

_1.6_

You do wonder if death hurts. You wonder if it hurt for your mom.

_1.7_

You pull a rain jacket on, and walk out the door.

"I'm going for a walk! I need to think."

It's raining outside, and foggy, and you can't see any farther than a foot in front of you. And it's cold. Very cold.

_1.8_

Louis pours himself another cup of coffee. As always, he fills a fourth of the cup with fire whiskey.

He wonders if Lucy knows that her coffee had alcohol.

He sits down. Paces around. Lies down. Washes his face. Drinks some more coffee.

Louis needs oblivion. He drinks the rest of the bottle of fire whiskey, ignoring the twist in his gut.

_1.9_

A cars headlights cut through the fog, and you step to the side of the road to let it pass. Your hood is down, and rain soaks your hair.

Your numb fingers fumble in your pocket for a piece of gum.

Maybe your life would be different if you had dumped David before he could dump you. If Louis hadn't been Louis. If your mother hadn't died.

But your life isn't different.

_2.0_

Louis is drunk. He kicks the wall, and swears as pain shoots up his leg.

God, you're both so _fucked up._

Louis opens a cupboard. Takes out a bottle. Walks to his bed. Swallows everything in the bottle.

_2.1_

Drunk people don't make good decisions

_2.2_

_Knockknock._

"Who is it?"

"It's some ministry workers, dad."

"Come in."

"Percy. I have some bad news. It's about your daughter, Lucy. She was hit by a car and killed last night."

_2.2_

_Knockknockknock_

"Come on in, Harry."

"Bill, Fleur. Last night, Louis drank a bottle of firewhiskey, and took a bottle of sleeping pills. And he…he died. I'm so sorry."

_2.3_

_R.I.P._

_Lucy Stella Weasley, beloved sister, cousin, daughter and friend._

_R.I.P._

_Louis Pierre Weasley._

_He saw through the haze._

The air smells of tears, death and mourning. Everyone wears black, except Molly. Molly wears blue, because Lucy hated black.

Dominique skips the funeral. She goes to Louis's flat, and lies down on his bed. She puts on his clothes. She breathes in the scent of her brother.

She drinks his whiskey. Hiccups. Cries. Finds Lucy's runners under his bed.

Then she goes to the graveyard just in time to make the end of the funeral.

"Good-bye, Louis. Good-bye Lucy. Be happy."

_2.4_

Maybe they were like Romeo and Juliet.


End file.
